Reversal
by CassandraHolly
Summary: 'When I woke up, I was lying on a floor, a stone one, very comfortable.' Jasper's been vamp-napped by the Volturi, and apparently they decided to bring Leah along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

lmao i wrote this a long time ago. from Jasper's POV which is why he talks funny, because he's Southern. And appparently that's my impression of Southerners. um. enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>She'd left me.<p>

Why would she leave me?

She said she loved me; said we were meant for each other, we'd be together for eternity. Eternity seemed like a shit long time to her, though, apparently- she'd gotten bored and moved on to this new guy she'd had a vision about. _His name is Alex, _She'd said to us all as we sat in the dining room. _We're meant to be._ Of course, that was the first I'd heard of it. She'd just announced it to us all, just like that. Everyone was lookin' at me in shock- they knew I didn't know. What was I supposed to do?

I ran, of course. Walked out the house and in to the forest, then bolted the minute they couldn't see me. Then I just sat, in the middle of a forest, just _waitin'. _

For what?

For nothing.

Then there was that sound, the crack of a twig; I looked up, and met the gaze of a fucking _huge _ass vampire. Like, twice the size of Emmett. I just looked at him, didn't I, didn't react, just gave him the blankest stare I could muster, then he came over and whacked me round the head.

I went flying, hit a tree, didn't fight though. He walked over and crouched down, injected me with something. So there I was, thinking _what the shit, vampires can't take injections, we're fucking stone hard for God's sake. _And then, for the first time in decades, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a floor, a stone one, very comfortable. Felt like a fucking Prince. I didn't fight though, never even moved. Dunno why, but it didn't seem right. I ain't no pansy, I don't give up just like _that _but there was this huge part of me tellin' me I wasn't meant to fight, and I didn't. And then this same fucker came back, the big one. Literally dragged me up by my hair and pushed me through to this huge hall. So I humoured him, went with it, just let him drag me, and guess where I ended up?

On my knees in front of the fucking Volturi, that's where.

I didn't do nothin', just knelt there and watched them. Aro, the fucker, got up and made some speech about an 'experiment'. About how he wanted to reverse the change, and shit. And I was like, okay, whatever, Grandpa. You gonna kill me or what?

And then this door opens and we all turn and this other vampire walks in, almost as big as my new best mate, and he's carrying fucking _Leah Clearwater _in his arms.

And I was just knelt there like, fuck me sideways. And he dumps her on the floor next to me, and she's blacked out and pale as a sheet.

And I don't really know why, I just went fucking mental. Ripped both the huge ones to pieces. Course, they call in the Black Parade equivalent of sparkly vampires, and take me down. Clearwater's still lyin' there on the floor. And Aro comes down and fucking starts stroking my hair and saying all this shit like 'Just go along with it, Jasper, it's for the best.' So I start gobbin' off and they drag me back to this room and dump me in. And then they damn near throw Clearwater in, too, she lands on the floor with this huge thump, quite a noise for such a skinny girl, and rolls a bit, so I snap at them and they fuck off, probably to piece together the wankers I brought down with me. And there I was, left with this wolf who hated my guts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah woke up eventually, after she'd fulfilled her quota of unintentional beauty sleep for the year. I'm guessin' it was unintentional, anyway. She didn't really strike me as the type to initiate a round of pre-sleep fisticuffs. She flipped out the minute her eyes opened, started throwing herself at the walls and screamin' things that'd turn any mother's hair blue, and then turned and started vomiting insults at me. Fuckin' dog needed to get a handle on her temper. I told her as much, and she serenaded me with a one- finger salute and a list of things she hated about me- starting with my hair and ending with my mother- before throwing herself back on the floor.**

**"Alright, Dracula," she said, "Fuck am I doing here?"**

**"Just told you." I stretched my arms behind my head and folded my legs out in front of me, just to piss her off. It worked. My legs were long enough that my converse-clad feet were definitely within her personal space bubble, and she wrinkled her nose."Don't fancy bein' yelled at again, so figure it out yourself."**

**After her face reached a new level of hostile, I repeated what I'd explained in the first place, purely because awkward silences make me spaz; "We've unintentionally secured ourselves a guest room in the depths of Hell. As in, Volterra."**

**"Why?" Amazing, how she could fill one word with that amount of disgust. Her emotions were killin' me. **

**"Cause they felt like company? How the fuck would I know? Incase you didn't notice, I'm in the same predicament as you. Made worse by the fact that it reeks like an animal shelter in here."**

**"Does the animal smell bother you?" She feigned shock. "Would've thought you got off on it, leech."**

**I hid my smirk. Wouldn't do at all for her to know she amused me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle had never been so frazzled in his life- even when Bella pissed off to Phoenix to meet James, even when Edward went to Italy to die- which was what Jasper had just done, however unintentionally. The entire family was in uproar. Alice had stumbled outside instantly after the vision. Edward was the one to tell the family, in a horror-struck voice, that she had seen Jasper, unconscious, carried by a member of the Volturi into the underground palace at Volterra.<strong>

**Emmett's initial reaction was to let out a ground-shaking roar of fury. He had upturned three chairs and a table before Rosalie had pushed herself in front of him, her eyes wild. Esme had sank to the ground, Carlisle frozen in place above her, while Edward pulled Bella close. Her eyes, still dark red after 5 months of being a vampire, were wide with terror.**

**"**_**Why?**_**" Carlisle rasped. Edward shuddered, his grip on Bella tightening.**

**"I don't know, Alice is trying to-"**

**"I can't see." Alice, outside in the garden, was sitting with her head in her hands. They all walked to the door and stared out in shock as she jumped up, whirling around to face Edward, her hands fisted at the sides of her head. "I can't**_** see**_** him! **_**Why can't I see him?**_**"**

**Edward's face was twisted with confusion. Emmett flitted to Alice, arms shaking with tension, staring down into her eyes as if he could find answers in them. **

**Just then, a long, high-pitched wail filled the air from a few miles away.**

**It was a wolf's howl, tormented and heart-twisting. One by one, other voices joined it, some furious, some pain-filled. The Cullens stood and gaped at each other until the awful noises went silent, and only the muffled sounds of insects and distant airplanes could be heard.**

**Finally, Edward spoke. "They took one of the wolves."**

**Bella stepped away from him, terror flashing over her face. Even the others, who's relationships with the wolves was strained at best, looked horrified. "Which one?"**

**Edward's shoulders slumped, and he moved his gaze to the sky. "Leah."**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a good half day before anything new happened. Wolf-girl and I shared a few insults, slagged off each other's families, and- shockingly- came to an agreement on one thing: the Volturi's room service could use some work.<strong>

**Course, all good things must crash and burn in a pile of broken spirits, and eventually the door was slammed open to reveal four unfamiliar vampires staring at us in... was that thirst? I frowned, testing the waters a little more. Yep, definitely thirst... and excitement. I stood up before Leah- super-speed trumps doggy-reflexes every time- and lowered myself into a slight crouch. Not enough to start a fight, but enough so that they knew exactly who the strongest fighter was in here. **

**Pretty soon we were being marched down the same hall as I was dragged down earlier- oh, but for fond memories- and into the same chamber. Aro was there, Marcus and Caius hovering behind him. The over-all effect was a hilariously accurate imitation of the Mean Girls, especially with the gay robes they insisted on wearing.**

**Leah was pushed down on the floor next to me. Sensible girl, didn't resist- not taking into account the chunk of hair she ripped out from one of their heads- and Aro came forwards.**

**He stared at us for a moment, then snapped his fingers and pointed at Leah. I saw what was going to happen next, but she's basically a human, she had no idea. The big fucker behind her leaned down, grabbed her hair and smashed the back of her head into the ground. There was a big part of me that wanted to flip out, but I let them drag her off to the corner, mostly because it'd get both of us hurt if I ruffled Aro's well-groomed feathers. **

**"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."**

**I gazed at him, trying not to roll my eyes. No, actually, Aro, I'm not at all curious as to why you've had me and a dog lugged back over to Italy with no sign of a return ticket. Twat.**

**"I can try and answer them for you," he continued, all majestic and shit, "But I can't guarantee an explanation for everything. And I hope we can hold a civilized conversation; you do fascinate me, Jasper."**

**"Yeah, well, you know what they say about hope." I flicked my eyes over him and felt his discomfort. "Leads to eternal misery, an' all that."**

**He didn't reply, and I figured I might as well dive in with the most obvious and justified queries. "Why am I here? Why is **_**she**_** here? And why are you wearing a dressing gown?" Like I said, justified queries. Being held prisoner in dungeon was one thing. Being held prisoner in the midst of a pyjama party was quite snapped his jaws together and I leaned back slightly, smirking. **

**"You're here because your presence has several... **_**benefits**_** for us. **_**She's**_** here because your little mate can't see you with her around." He motioned to the nearest member of the Sparkle Brigade, and he leaned down and pulled me to my feet. As much as it went against every instinct in my body, I barely emitted a movement or sound as my wrist was yanked up and teeth were smashed closed around it. It didn't take long for the all-too familiar sensation of burning venom to set in. Fucking hurt, but I know how to choose my battles, and with the mutt half-dead by the wall and too many questions to answer, there wasn't much point in a fight. Aro bared his teeth in a smile at my narrowed eyes. "And I strongly advise that you keep your charming wit to yourself. It may go down a treat in Seattle, but your attitude will not be tolerated here... **_**Major**_**."**

**The snarl left me before I could stop it. How did he know about that? Who had he been talking to? Was it something he saw in Edward's head, or was it information he had recently been given? And, above all else- **_**what else did he know?**_

**The vampire behind me shifted his grip- one arm pulled both of mine to my sides, while the other was wrapped around my stomach, effectively holdin' me still. Aro moved closer- so close I had to crane my neck back to see him- and reached into his pocket. "I have something of yours, Jasper," he murmured. "But first, I need to see something." He removed his hand from his pocket and grabbed my face. Course, I tried to get away, but it was too late at that point. He took one of my pinned- down hands, and suddenly every emotion, every memory, every essence of my life was crowding through my head. It felt disgusting, like he was violatin' me in some way. I lost the ability to move, though, so I had no choice but to clench my eyes shut and try not to radiate my fear as he pushed through my memories. Further and further back he went, until...**

_**No.**_

**"You're not telling them the whole truth, are you, Jasper?"**

_**Not that. Please, not that.**_

**His lips were at my ear and all I could feel was his glee as he watched my life flash past. "'I was in the Southern wars,' you told them. But they assumed the rest, didn't they? I have to give it to you, Jasper, it was very cunning of you. Add a bit of fear into a first introduction and you instantly appear older than you are. Sprinkle confidence into your conversations and they make assumptions about your past while you nod and agree... You don't have to say a word."**

_**Anything but that.**_

**Suddenly, an image flooded my mind. I had to bite my lip to keep from cryin' out- I knew this place, this time, this memory. I couldn't watch this, I couldn't let Aro see this, I couldn't-**

**He let go of me.**

**I gathered my strength and opened my eyes to stare at him, throwing all the hatred I could muster straight at the bastard. He winced, but that was all. I was too weak to use all my energy; it had barely had an effect. I didn't understand. Why was I weak? I hadn't felt this shaky in God knows how long.**

**"There are various things on the line here, Jasper." Aro leaned back on his heels, gesturing to Leah, who hadn't moved. "The wolf-cub's life. **_**Your**_** life." He smiled, his eyes bright. "**_**Your lies**_**."**

**I couldn't speak. The anger, hatred and shock was building up. I hadn't felt tired for a long time, and whatever the reason was for the exhaustion, it was almost painful.**

**"If you follow orders, Major, they'll never have to know. You can be a hero in their hearts forever- the son, brother, lover, who single- handedly fought and won millions of battles. That's a respectable past. They admire you for that. They admire you for your false tales of heroism."**

**"I did fight them." The words were hard to get out, but I had to say them out loud. I had to confirm them. I was telling the truth, he was lying, he was **_**lying**_**."And I won."**

**"But it's not that simple, is it? There are things you're not telling them about those battles. Who they were against, why they were initiated... when they took place. Your...**_** family**_**... need not know the details, if only you would do as I say. Nobody needs to get hurt here, Jasper."**

**I knew it wasn't that simple. My eyes felt strangely heavy, and my mind was slow and foggy. I opened my mouth again, disturbed by how close Aro's face still was. My gaze wandered past him to Marcus, who was watching hungrily.**

**"What did you do to me?" The words came out slurred. All I could get a grip on was the onslaught of thirst, sadism, sick enjoyment from the watching vampires. Aro sighed, and my eyelids fluttered against the breeze. "Think about it, Jasper. Think carefully about who you're trying to please here, who's orders you're going to follow. Remember, have all the time in the world."**

**He started laughing, walking backwards to his throne. "Fuck... Fuck you," I mumbled, and then they were all laughing, voices echoing off the chamber walls, and I was being pulled away, tripping over my own feet, emotions rushing around like an ocean as I sank further into the blackness, and the last thing I heard was Leah screaming in pain. **


End file.
